


Hours of Agony

by brooklyn_724



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #1920's, #Smut, #angst, #fluff, F/M, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn_724/pseuds/brooklyn_724
Summary: It's 1920 and Magnus Bane finds himself in quite the predicament. He's been fired from his position as Valentine Morgenstern's valet. Jobless and feeling lost, Magnus Bane meets Isabelle Lightwood by chance in a club in New York. She reveals that she is the daughter of the richest man in New York and offers him a job as her brother's valet. Her brother, Alec, is the next in line to inherit the New York Institute and the many responsibilities that comes with it. A new valet, seemed, at first, to be a simple thing that would just make life easier. But Magnus Bane as his valet turned out to be the greatest inconvenience he would ever have to face. With feelings growing between them, Alec is forced to choose between his future or his present. And Magnus is forced to choose between love or the morally right thing to do.





	1. The Valet

 

“You’re _fired_.”

The words hung in the air for a long fifteen seconds — a mixture of feelings exemplified through the wide eyes and opened mouth of the former valet Magnus Bane. His master stared at him incredulously before pointing to the door, sympathy abandoning him as his cold expression tore into Magnus’ heart and soul. He had been a good servant, an honourable valet. He couldn’t understand why he was being dismissed as though he were just another fly on the wall. He’d served the Morgenstern household for over half his life. Now, he was being swatted away. He turned towards the door slowly, closing his eyes as his master’s son snickered and mouthed unspeakable words underneath his breath.

“Oh, and Magnus” his master said, his voice sounding as venomous as a snakes. “Do keep your perversions to yourself. Morally I feel as though I should have you arrested, but you have been a good servant. However, if I ever see you again, believe me when I say that my punishment will be far worse than death.”

Magnus swallowed hard and ignored — for the first time — his master’s words. He left the room with a long stride and a heavy step. His former co-workers watched in dismay as he collected his things and left the hell hole he’d been trapped in for far too long. The doors slammed shut behind him, as did half of his life. He could feel the fear creep up and climb into his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his hands began to shake. He had no reference, no where to go — how was he going to live? He needed a new job, and fast. He forced himself to remain calm despite the situation. If he gave in to his fear and anxiety — he’d die. So, with a deep breath of resilience, he started off down the streets, hoping to find a place to stay until he could find a stable and secure job. After what felt like hours of walking, he came across a lively club, with loud music traveling down the streets in an almost poetic rhythm. He wandered over curiously, intrigued by the jolliness of the beat and the laughter from inside. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the rail outside of the club. As a woman exited and shot him a warm smile, he slid off his hat and bowed a greeting. She giggled sweetly and hurried towards a man who’d just arrived in an expensive automobile. Magnus sighed and entered the club despite himself, automatically feeling hypnotised by the bouncing beat and the paris swing box in which was occurring on the dance floor. His feet led him to the bar, his head demanding that he be careful with how he spends his money. The bartender greeted him with a smile and handed him a clean glass.

“Give me your strongest” Magnus said with a tired smile.

The bartender raised an eyebrow. “Bad day, huh?”.

“You don’t know the half of it” Magnus replied.

The bartender poured him a drink and Magnus slid him a dollar in return. With a pitiful sip, he turned around and watched as both men and women decorated the dance floor with bright colours and quick foot steps. Women wore a variety of different coloured dresses. Some red, some blue and some gold. Men wore their black, grey and brown suits with blazers littering the floor and ties hung around their woman’s waist. Magnus remembered a time when he would have joined the ladies and gentlemen on the dance floor. A time when he was happy, in love, and secure within himself and the world around him. But now, he was jobless, heartbroken and feeling very insecure. As he took another sip of the very strong alcohol in his hands, he caught sight of a young woman in a red dress, pushing her way through the crowd with tears streaming down her face. She was running from a man, a man with long brown hair trimmed just past his shoulders. He was dressed in a grey suit with a red and brown patterned tie. Magnus had never seen him before, yet, he automatically felt as though he were enemy material. He pushed himself off of the bar and started towards the distressed woman and the angry looking man. He kept his drink in his hands, gripping the glass so hard he was afraid it might shatter. The distressed woman continued to push her way through the crowd, black make up sliding down her face as her tears continued to fall. She was a beautiful woman, Magnus had to admit. She had black hair and blue eyes — features that had always been his weakness. She was a short woman, with heels that only carried her up to 5’6. Her tears were dampening her cheeks, making Magnus wish he could cry as openly as she did. But he pushed his own selfish desires aside and approached the woman as calmly as possible. She pushed him aside almost instantly, but Magnus refused to let her pass. Just because he couldn’t help himself tonight, didn’t mean he couldn’t help anyone else.

“Let me go!” the woman demanded, trying to free her wrist from Magnus’ grip.

He released her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. “Let me help you. Are you running from someone?”.

“What do you care?” she asked, wiping away her tears. “You don’t even know me.”

Before Magnus could answer her reasonable question, the man she had been running from had caught up with them and looked less than pleased.

“Isabelle, darling” he greeted, smiling pleasantly as though the woman hadn’t been trying to escape. “How rude of you to leave so suddenly.”

The woman — Isabelle — went to run away. But before she could step past Magnus and into the dancing crowd, the man grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her backwards. Magnus immediately sprang into action. He struck the man right across the face, causing him to release Isabelle’s wrist and stagger backwards. The man growled and swung a fist in Magnus’ direction. Magnus caught the first easily and twisted the man’s arm behind his back. The crowd had only just begun to realise what was happening and people were starting to back away. Magnus used this to his advantage and threw the man down harshly onto the floor. The man tried to break free, but Magnus’ foot was now on his chest, preventing him from both escaping and harming the woman.

“Who the hell are you?” the man growled.

“Magnus Bane” Magnus answered simply, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “But that is unnecessary information. So listen up.”

He bent down and lifted the man up by the collar so that their faces were only centimetres apart. The man was swearing and cursing, demanding that Magnus let him go. But Magnus wasn’t in the mood to obey. He had spent his whole life obeying horrible men’s orders. But not this day. Not this time.

“You’ll leave this club” he started, speaking so low that he doubted anyone but the man would be able to hear him. “And you’ll never see this woman again. She is better than you’ll ever be. You don’t deserve her company. Do you understand?”.

The man spat at Magnus’ face, his eyes narrowed and unrelenting.

“Do you understand?” Magnus repeated, pressing his nails into the man’s neck.

The man winced and tried to wriggle away.

“Do. You. Understand?!” Magnus shouted.

The man nodded and begged Magnus to let him go. Reluctantly, he did. The man stood up and left the club, the crowd cheering as he did so. The woman, Isabelle, who Magnus rescued, approached him slowly with a small smile on her face.

“Thank you” she said. 

“It was my pleasure, my lady” he bowed.

She laughed softly and looked him up and down slowly. “You busy tonight? I would sure like some company.”

“Not at all” he said, knowing full well that he had nowhere to go and nowhere to be. “Can I buy you a drink?”.

She smiled and nodded. “A platonic drink.”

“Of course.”

The crowd returned to their chambermaid swing and laughter now echoed throughout the club. Isabelle and Magnus both found two spare seats at the bar and immediately started a comfortable conversation. The bartender poured them the strongest drinks — as asked of him — before returning to serve the other customers.

“So who was that gentleman anyway?” Magnus asked curiously. “Friend? Lover? A drunk you just met?”.

“I’d like to say a drunk I just met” Isabelle laughed. “But he was actually my lover.”

“Ouch” Magnus said, taking an awkward sip of his drink.

“Don’t worry” Isabelle said. “We’re now officially over.”

“Good” Magnus replied.

Isabelle laughed quietly before glancing at Magnus’ now empty wallet. He followed her gaze and hastily closed it up and slid it in his pocket. 

“So” she started, trying to direct the conversation elsewhere. “What do you do for living?”.

Magnus frowned. “Do you really want to know?”.

“Mhm” Isabelle assured him with an interested smile. 

Magnus took another long sip of his alcohol before placing his cup gently down onto the bench in front of him. He was slightly cynical about revealing his career. He knew that servants were often looked down upon, even valets who were paid extremely well. He had no idea who Isabelle was or of what class she was from. If he revealed that he was a servant, there was a possible chance that Isabelle would feel revolted and run away.

“I uh…I’m a valet” he said. “Well — I was. I got fired tonight.”

“A valet?” Isabelle asked, surprised. “Who were you serving?”.

“Valentine Morgenstern” Magnus sighed.

Isabelle shivered. “I know him. My father despises him. Why did he fire you?”.

Magnus hadn’t been sure of the exact reason why he had been fired, but he assumed it had something to do with his so called ‘perversions’. Magnus couldn’t very well risk telling Isabelle that. Revealing his job was a risk. But this — this could land him in prison.

“I guess he couldn’t afford to pay his staff” he lied.

Isabelle frowned. “Well, that’s odd. The New York Institute is running out of staff. My father owns it, did you know? I’m Isabelle _Lightwood._ Robert Lightwood’s daughter.”

Magnus’ eyes widened and he almost threw up into his drink. _Isabelle Lightwood._ The Lightwoods were one of the most well known families in New York. He knew that simply from how many times his previous master — Valentine — complained about them. Robert Lightwood owned more than half of New York, making him one of the most wealthiest men in America. And here he was, dining with his daughter.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you” she said, noticing his horrified expression. “I just meant to say that there is a valet job available in my home at the Institute.”

Magnus shifted in his seat. “Really?”.

“Yes, really” Isabelle grinned. “My brother, Alec, he hasn’t had a valet in weeks because the last one had to quit for personal reasons. We’ve been searching for one for ages. And here I’ve found one — you.”

“Me?” Magnus asked, sounding unsure. “I doubt I’m worthy of serving a Lightwood.”

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. “Magnus, we’re not bloody royalty!”.

“Yes, well, you’re all close enough” Magnus sighed. “Besides, I don’t have a reference.”

“What? Valentine didn’t give you one?” Isabelle asked. 

Magnus shook his head, raising his glass to take yet another sip. Isabelle frowned and reached over to place her hand over Magnus’. There was nothing romantic going on between them, however, there was a spark of friendship that had instantly overcome them once they’d started talking openly and comfortably. Isabelle wanted to help Magnus, just like he had wanted to help her.

“Come on, Magnus” she sighed. “You’re a true gentlemen. I can tell my father all about how you rescued me from Meliorn. He’ll have to accept you. He will accept you.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” Magnus asked.

“Then I’ll find you another job” she assured him.

“I can’t ask this of you” he sighed.

“I owe you” Isabelle said, taking her hand off of Magnus’ in order to slap away the glass he was about to raise towards his lips yet again. “And a Lightwood always pays their debts.”

Magnus smiled, unable to hide his true admiration for the young Lightwood he had just met. “So, your brother…is he like you? Easy to get along with?”.

“Alec?” Isabelle asked, trying to smother a laugh. “He’s quite — different from me. In fact, I’d go as far as to say we’re the complete opposite.”

“Oh? How so?” Magnus inquired.

“He’s quiet, shy, and mostly grumpy” Isabelle explained. “Though, I understand why. I mean, if I were the eldest and forced into a future I didn’t want, I’d be pretty grumpy too. He’s a good brother though and I love him very much. He just needs to unlock the key that keeps him so restricted.”

Magnus nodded, trying to create an image of what Alec looked like inside his head. He imagined a short, chubby young man with a resting face reading disapproval. He wasn’t exactly sure if working for another man with a bitter outlook on life would be good for him. However, he did like the idea of seeing Isabelle more often. So maybe working in the Lightwood household would be a good idea after all. Besides, he did need a job.

“Okay” he said, nodding his head as though he might change his mind at any given moment. “I’d be honoured to serve your brother as his valet.”

Isabelle smiled widely. “Great! Oh how I can’t wait for everyone to meet you!”.

 

**

 

The night was warm — a comfortable breeze running through Alec’s thick black hair. He was sitting on the rooftop of the Institute, his feet dangling off of the edge dangerously. He could hear the laughter and joy from the streets below — music to his ears as he dreamt of a world he would never come to know. A small smile spread across his face as he watched a young couple stagger down the street, their voices loud and enduring as they sang along to a song that Alec assumed had been playing in the club they had just been in. His smile quickly faded once he realised that he could never be as happy as them. Happiness was a gift, a gift that Alec would never come to know. He had a bright future ahead of him — a future that would secure his career and provide him with a never ending flow of money. But unlike what most men thought — money wasn’t happiness. He continued watching the happy couple until they disappeared into the night. He listened in silence as he appreciated the calmness in which he felt whilst seated up so high. He felt like a King. The rooftop was the only place he could really unleash — the only place he could really be himself. He closed his eyes and shut out the laughter that echoed throughout the streets of New York. He pictured a bright and sunny day, a day where he was free from his duties and released from the responsibilities he had inherited unknowingly. Before he could continue his hypnotic dream, a nervous voice sounded unclearly from behind him. He knew who it was as soon as he heard the tone. He opened his eyes and turned his head slowly, hitching a breath as Jace’s silhouette shone brightly in the dim light. His blonde hair was slicked back neatly and his golden eyes wide in concern. 

“I was worried that you had disappeared” Jace said quietly, his voice raspy from his night out. “Isabelle hasn’t yet returned and I feared that I wouldn’t be able to find you without her.”

“What is it, Jace?” Alec asked tiredly.

Jace frowned. “I need you to do me a favour.”

“What kind of favour?” Alec sighed.

“I met this stunning woman at the club” Jace explained, his eyes lighting up at just the thought of her. “And I want to spend- I want to be with her tonight. I know that mother and father will disapprove but I-“.

“Jace” Alec cut him off. “I’ll cover for you, alright.”

“I know you will” Jace smiled, sighing in relief.

Alec nodded and watched sadly as his adoptive brother whistled his way down the stairs and out of sight, leaving Alec alone to return to his thoughts. However, he could no longer focus on happiness when the person who made him the happiest was on his way to spend his night with a woman. He shook the thought away violently and glared out into the night. With a jolt, he remembered that Jace had mentioned that Isabelle hadn’t yet returned. She was normally first to return from her adventurous evenings, later followed by a drunk Jace. But Isabelle hadn’t returned, and Alec knew she would have spent her night with that hideous Meliorn who Alec wouldn’t trust even if he was the last person on the planet. He swallowed hard and stood up, ignoring the throbbing in his head and the cramps in his legs. He started down the stairs into the cool air trapped inside the Institute. He immediately darted down the hall, quick to pass the servants who were finishing up for the night. His footsteps echoed loudly against the marble floor, his black shoe polish staining the floor as he skidded to a halt. He turned left to climb down another flight of stairs. Just as he was about to enter the entrance hall, the front door burst open and Isabelle entered with a man who wasn’t Meliorn at her side. 

“Izzy?” he asked, trying to sound less distressed than he actually was.

Isabelle handed her cloak to Hodge — the head butler who remained silent whenever there was more than one Lightwood in a room — and smiled in her big brother’s direction.

“Alec, you look horrible. Were you on the rooftop again?” she asked.

Alec ignored her question and stared at the Indonesian man who stood a little awkwardly to the side. He was wearing a black servant’s uniform — a valet’s to be precise. He had brown eyes that stared widely as they met Alec’s blue ones — a hint of a smile on his pink lips. Alec looked away immediately and returned his attention onto his little sister.

“Where the hell were you?” he asked.

“Language brother” Isabelle said with a small frown. “We have a guest.”

“Where were you?” he asked again, less violently.

“The club with Meliorn” she answered honestly. “Yet that didn’t go to plan. Meliorn and I ended things, which I’m sure the whole family will be delighted to here.”

Hodge glanced between Alec, Isabelle and Magnus, yet said nothing of the situation. He simply offered to take Magnus’ coat, which Magnus declined politely. 

“And so you brought another man home?” Alec asked, sounding more bitter than he had originally intended to.

“I’m going to pretend you meant no offence by that” Isabelle frowned. “And no, Magnus isn’t here for _that._ He’s a valet and we’re going to give him a job.”

Alec looked Magnus up and down slowly. “If he’s a valet…doesn’t that mean he already _has_ a job?”.

“I was fired” Magnus said before Isabelle could explain.

Alec raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest disapprovingly. “Fired? Well, what were you fired for? We can’t very well hire you if you’re useless-“.

“His lordship could not pay for all the staff” Isabelle explained. “And he wasn’t given a reference but-“.

“Izzy” Alec interrupted, shaking his head as though her were talking to a child. “You can’t just bring home strangers and offer them a job. We don’t even know this…man.”

“I can assure you, I’m a good worker” Magnus said, kicking himself for sounding so desperate.

Alec glared at him. “That is for me to decide considering I’m the only one in this household that is in need of a valet.”

“Come on, Alec” Isabelle sighed, stepping forward so that she could put a hand over her brother’s shoulder. “He needs a job. Do you really want to refuse someone who desperately needs our help. I said he would have a position here. Don’t make a liar out of me.”

Alec looked past his sister and stared at Magnus. The man was tall, but not as tall as he was. He had a good posture and clean hands — there was no doubt in Alec’s mind that the man would not make a good valet. Sighing, he lowered his gaze and nodded.

“Hodge, tell father I’ve found myself a new valet” he ordered, his voice sounding hoarse.

Hodge nodded obediently and darted down the hall, his footsteps quick to disappear amongst the sound of the other servants who were finishing up for the night. Isabelle turned around excitedly to give Magnus an encouraging smile. Despite the fact that he’d just gotten himself a job, Magnus did not return the smile. He felt out of place and unwanted. It was clear that Alec was not keen on him — though Magnus couldn’t quite figure out why. They hadn’t even had a proper conversation yet. Alec was handsome — definitely something that Magnus couldn’t quite ignore. He was tall, slim and had the bluest of eyes. He and Isabelle looked extremely alike, however, Alec was more of Magnus’ type. Thick black hair, blue eyes, an unpredictable ora — exactly what Magnus was looking for. Realising he’d been staring for too long, he cleared his throat and lowered his gaze. 

“When do I — uh” he paused, trying to stop his nerves from making him look a fool. “When do I start?”.

“Tomorrow morning” Alec said. “And be on time, will you?”.

Before Magnus could reply, Alec kissed his sister goodnight and ventured down the hall and back up the stairs. Isabelle smiled widely and gave Magnus a ‘told you so’ glance. Magnus smiled this time, though he was almost certain it would come across as fake. 

“You’ll settle in just fine” she assured him, looping her arm through his. “My brother is easy to handle. He’s just…you know…not very open. He will be hesitant around you until he gets used to you.”

Magnus nodded. “That is _if_ he gets used to me. I don’t think he likes me.”

“Alec doesn’t like anybody” Isabelle laughed. “But he’s a precious little thing.”

“Little thing?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. “He’s a giant.”

“Yes, he is quite tall” Isabelle grinned.

“Are there any more of you?” Magnus asked. “Siblings I mean?”.

Isabelle nodded. “Two. Max, our baby brother. He’s nine. He’s sweet and adorable — you should have no problem getting along with him. And Jace, our adoptive brother. His parents died when he was ten, my parents adopted him and he’s lived with us ever since.”

“Right” Magnus said. “And your parents, how are they?”.

“Nice enough” Isabelle said. “Although, I wouldn’t want to be on their bad side.”

Magnus shivered. “I see. Well they can’t be any worse than Valentine and his despicable son.”

“No, they can’t” Isabelle agreed, starting down the hall with her arm still looped around Magnus’. “Now come on, let me show you to the servant’s quarters. You’ll need to make some friends down there if you’re ever going to survive up here.” 


	2. Friend or Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is Chapter 2! Thank you so much for the lovely comments and kudos, it really means a lot. I'll try and update as much as possible. Updates can range from between 2 days to a week. But since exams are now over, I'll be able to write more often and therefore hopefully post regularly. So if you enjoy this chapter, let me know in the comments so I can post more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :')

The morning came by in a heart beat. The last thing Magnus could remember was the humming sound he could hear from the chamber next door — how it had soothed him into a peaceful sleep. The night had been silent other than the humming, something Magnus rarely experienced during his stay in the Morgenstern household. He hadn’t realised how bright his room was until he opened his eyes and let the sunlight blind him. His bedroom window reflected the sun’s light brightly and forced it into the once darkened room. He groaned and rolled on to his side, burying his head into the pillow. But rest was no longer required and a loud knock on his bedroom door echoed throughout the bedroom. Before he could get up to open the door, it burst open to reveal a fresh looking Hodge and an unhappy looking young man beside him.

“Good morning” Hodge greeted, placing a fresh pile of clothing onto his bedroom drawer. “You’ll want to get dressed quickly, it is unprofessional to keep your lordship waiting.”

Magnus nodded and stood up as quickly as humanly possible. The young man who stood beside Hodge gave him an unhappy glance up and down before shaking his head. 

“When you’re dressed” Hodge continued, glancing suspiciously between the two men. “Raj here will advise you on how to work with Alec. Raj is the head footman here and is an exquisite worker. I’m sure he can answer all of your questions.”

Magnus nodded and watched nervously as the two men left the room. He changed into his new clothes in record time — trying to waste as little time as possible. Black blazer, white shirt and black trousers — he looked just like a professional valet. He brushed his hair to the side, coaming it smoothly so that it remained on the left side of his head. He resisted the urge to continue meddling with his hair and hastily dragged himself out of the room and into the servant’s hall. There, he was greeted by five new faces. Hodge stood at the head of the table, his confident smile contradicting the nervous one he had presented last night in the presence of the Lightwoods. Raj stood beside him, his eyes narrowed in a threatening manner. Magnus avoided his gaze and offered a gentle smile to the other servants who watched him curiously. There were two young women — one with short brown curly hair and the other with long red hair. Both were beautiful and both were quite young. Including Raj, there were three other men. 

“Magnus Bane” Hodge said, gesturing to Magnus’ nervous figure. “Please, take a seat.”

Hesitantly, Magnus took a seat beside the red haired. She smiled as he did so, and suddenly, he felt less intimidated by Raj’s continuous glaring.

“I’m Clary” the red head greeted with a kind smile. 

“Magnus” Magnus replied, though he knew they already knew that.

“And I’m Simon” said one of the young men who was seated opposite Clary. 

“Maureen” the second woman chimed in.

Magnus nodded a greeting to them all before glancing at the other two men who had not yet introduced themselves. Hodge followed his gaze and glared at them until they cleared their throats and offered Magnus their best and most polite smiles.

“Jordan Kyle” one of them said. “I’m the chauffeur so you won’t be seeing much of me.”

They all turned their attention to the last remaining servant who seemed very reluctant to socialise with the newest member of the Lightwood household. All Hodge had to do was clear his throat and the other man was rolling his eyes and getting ready to speak.

“Raphael Santiago” is all he said.

Magnus nodded hastily and glanced down at the two pieces of bread staring back up at him from the plate. Everyone started on their breakfast, Simon and Clary eating extremely fast. When Clary caught Magnus watching her, she swallowed her food quickly and smiled.

“I’m Isabelle’s maid” she explained. “She wakes up early so I have to finish breakfast rather quickly.”

“Same with me” Simon said in between chews. “I’m Jace’s valet.”

“You’ll want to hurry up too” Raj told Magnus bitterly. “You don’t want to keep Sir Alec waiting on your first day, do you?”.

“Of course not” Magnus replied, glancing down at his food before starting on it at an even pace.

Once he was finished, Raj led him up the stairs towards the main hall where the Lightwood children’s rooms were located. They walked mostly in silence, with Raj only speaking every two minutes in order to name the different parts of the house. Once they reached Alec’s bedroom, Raj held up a hand to prevent Magnus from entering.

“Always remember to knock” he instructed. “Invading one’s privacy is both disrespectful and stupid. Knock three times and wait for his lordship to answer.”

Magnus nodded. “Anything else?”.

“Be polite” Raj said. “You don’t want to anger the one who you are supposed to serve.”

“You seem very keen to please Alec” Magnus noted, raising an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you weren’t given this job.”

Raj narrowed his eyes and resisted the urge to punch the valet right across the face. “Don’t call him Alec. That’ll get you fired. Not that I’d mine. You seem like you won’t last long anyway.”

“Thank you for your help, Raj” Magnus said sarcastically before knocking on the door three times.

Raj fled the scene before he could be seen with Magnus. He did not want to be questioned as to why he was accompanying Magnus — Alec was a curious man and would question him until Raj found himself admitting that he was jealous of the valet. After about half a minute, the door swung open to reveal a tired yet stunning looking Alec. He was shirtless — wearing only a fresh pair of black trousers with a silver belt keeping them in place. His black hair was darting up in all different directions and Magnus was almost certain that it would take all day to tame. He struggled to avert his gaze from the muscular body presented before him. But he knew his place, and he knew he couldn’t risk being fired for his so called ‘perversions’ again. 

“You’re late” Alec said as a matter of greeting.

“My apologies, sir” Magnus said, stepping inside as Alec moved aside to let him in.

“I have a dilemma, Magnus” Alec sighed, shutting the door with a distressed clang before turning to face his new valet. “I’m to accompany my father to meet an important business man today, however, I’m not quite sure of what to wear.”

Magnus was surprised at how quickly Alec confided in him — not that he could complain. He wanted to be helpful and he wanted Alec to rely on his judgement. Although fashion was one of Magnus’ strong suits, he was hesitant as to advise Alec on what to wear when the boy seemed to only own very few styles of clothing.

“I’m sure I can figure something out” he said.

He wandered towards the wardrobe and examined the different items of clothing spread out before him. He rummaged through the numerous buttoned shirts until he reached a plain white one with not a crease in sight. He handed the shirt to Alec carefully and the boy was quick to cover himself up. Alec watched curiously as Magnus continued to rummage through his clothing, taking the time to admire the valet’s figure. Magnus was tall and slim — however the muscles in his arms threatened to tear the blazer in which he wore. When Magnus turned around to hand him a grey blazer, Alec was quick to avert his gaze. 

“Will that one do, my lord?” Magnus asked, gesturing to the blazer.

Alec nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

He re-handed Magnus the blazer and watched in silence as the valet straightened the creases and removed any dust or hairs. Once he was done, Alec turned around slowly and allowed Magnus to place the jacket through his arms and up onto his shoulders. The movement was eerily intimate, but neither men seemed to mind. It was an ordinary interaction between a valet and his lordship after all. Magnus brushed the remaining dust off of Alec’s shoulders before returning to the wardrobe in search of a tie.

“They’re in the drawers” Alec told him, gesturing to the drawer standing against the wall. 

Magnus nodded, slightly embarrassed, but quick to ensure that he wasted no time in getting Alec dressed and ready. A black tie would best suit the event — not too difficult considering that most of Alec’s ties were in fact, black. He chose the first tie he saw and moved quickly to stand in front of Alec. The young man was almost a head taller than him, his face even more beautiful at such a close perimeter. Magnus ignored the fact that Alec’s blue eyes were as dark as the ocean and just as beautiful. He also ignored the fact that the boy’s jawline could slice him in half with just one blow. He simply wrapped the tie around Alec’s collar and tied it up without a single scandalous thought. He was not only lying to himself — but also coming across as quite distracted to the observing Alec.

“Why were you _really_ fired?” Alec asked curiously. “And please don’t insist that it was a money problem. I know Valentine Morgenstern. He’s wealthy enough to buy ten of you.”

Magnus stepped away from the young man before him, letting his hands rest anxiously behind his back. He’d thought he had been doing a good job in getting Alec ready. He didn’t fumble — yes he was distracted by the young man’s beauty — but he did just as he was supposed to do. Clearly, Alec had found a fault in his work. Otherwise, why would he question him?

“He told me he could not afford me” Magnus lied. “That is all I know. Maybe I wasn’t as good as I thought I was. I apologise, my lord, if I have made a mistake. I can try to learn from it and improve.”

Alec shook his head. “You have made no mistake, that is the problem. I’m just trying to figure out why Valentine would fire an excellent valet like you.”

“I don’t know” Magnus frowned.

Alec stared at Magnus for a long moment — his eyes narrowed in concentration. “No, you do know. And it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. But if you — if you’re going to be my valet I want to be able to trust you.”

Magnus stared back at Alec as if the man had just thrown a million dollars worth of jewellery at him. He would never have guessed that the unhappy man he had met last night would ever want to have any kind of relationship with his valet. Yet alone one built on trust.

“Of course” he said. “You can trust me, my lord. I’m — very trustworthy.”

Alec raised an eyebrow and turned around to face the mirror. “Good. So can I trust you to do something with my hair? It’s rather disobedient.”

“I’m sure I can figure out _something_ ” Magnus laughed. “Just let me find a bucket of gel.”

 

**

 

“So have you met Magnus yet?” Isabelle asked her maid, staring at the young girl through the mirror.

Clary returned to her lady’s dresser and laid out two different gold necklaces. “Yes, I did. He seemed quite nervous. But I’m sure he is lovely.”

“Oh he is” Isabelle agreed, examining the necklaces. “He saved me from a horrible evening.”

“I heard about that” Clary frowned. “Are you going to be okay?”.

“Of course” Isabelle smiled. “Can you find me my _Amor_ necklace?”.

Clary bowed her head obediently and returned to Isabelle’s jewellery box in search of the necklace that her lady desired. As she rummaged through the gold, silver and bronze jewellery, she could hear the faint sound of Mr and Mrs Lightwood entering the hall across from them. She glanced over her shoulder to meet Isabelle’s anxious gaze. 

“Breakfast will be earlier than expected” she sighed.

Clary snatched the necklace from the jewellery box and hung it around Isabelle’s neck. As per usual, Isabelle looked stunning. She wore a long silver gown with a diamond pattern circling her waist. Her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, allowing her hair to run freely down her back. Clary had always envied Isabelle’s beauty — but she was proud that someone as beautiful as Isabelle could have such an honest soul. Without another wasted second, Isabelle rose from her seat and started towards the door, Clary following close behind her. Isabelle and Jace exited their rooms at the same time — greeting each other with fresh smiles and a quick good morning. Simon and Clary exchanged passing smiles before following closely behind their lady and their lordship. 

“So, how was your night?” Isabelle asked her brother with a smirk.

“It was spectacular” Jace grinned.

“So what was her name this time?” Isabelle asked.

They turned left round the corner and started up the stairs. The floorboards creaked underneath them and Simon mentally reminded himself that he needed to address that problem with Hodge. 

“Lydia” Jace replied. “Blonde haired, green eyed, a true beauty.”

Clary coughed loudly behind them, causing both Isabelle and Jace to turn around and raise their eyebrows. She blushed furiously and cleared her throat, excusing herself from the foursome before entering the servant’s hall. Simon watched after her, but was quick to ensure that he stay close behind Jace without getting distracted.

“Lydia who?” Isabelle asked curiously. “Just in case I ever get to meet her.”

“I don’t know” Jace admitted. “But I’d sure like to find out.”

They entered the dining room — greeted by Hodge’s nervous smile and Raj’s polite bow. Their parents, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, were already at the table, their disapproving glares already preparing Jace and Izzy for the long day ahead. Luckily for them, and unlike Alec, they did not have anything important expected of them today. Isabelle would most likely be tutoring Max — which usually just ended up in a tickle fight. And Jace would most likely escape to Brooklyn in search of another woman to pass the time. Alec, however, had a miserable day ahead of him spent with his father. Isabelle and Jace were both sympathetic towards their older brother — they were just glad it was him and not them. They took their seats at the table, Jace beside his mother and Isabelle opposite her mother. Robert sat alone at the head of the table, enforcing his power as if they could all forget. Max and Alec hadn’t yet arrived — which wasn’t unusual. Max and Alec were both very fussy with their clothing and were almost impossible to dress. 

“I heard you both had an intriguing evening last night” Maryse started, lifting her glass of water slowly to her lips before taking a long and eerie sip. “Anything you’d like to share?”.

Jace and Isabelle exchanged nervous glances before shaking their heads. Simon — who was now standing beside Raj at the breakfast table — smothered a laugh. He knew for a fact that Jace had been out all night. Just as he had entered the room for the morning, he could have sworn he heard Jace’s bedroom window slam shut. As for Isabelle, her seemingly normal night spent at the club had resulted in a new valet. 

“Your brother” Robert said, his eyes fixed on Isabelle as he spoke. “I recall Hodge mentioning a new valet for Alexander?”.

“Yes” Isabelle sighed, preparing herself for a scolding. “His name is Magnus Bane and he is rather good.”

“I’m glad” Maryse smiled, lowering her glass. 

“As am I” Robert agreed. “We’ve been struggling to find a suitable valet for Alec for quite some time.”

Raj shifted uncomfortably at the breakfast table, earning a glare from Hodge who remained at the doorway. Simon glanced in between the two men, raising an eyebrow as he smelt the growing tension in the room. He’d always assumed Raj had been after the valet job as soon as Connor Foyer had left. Little did he know just _how_ much Raj had wanted it. 

“And you, Jace?” Robert asked, turning his attention onto his adoptive son. “I don’t remember hearing anything from you last night.”

“I retired early” Jace lied.

Before Maryse and Robert could complain about Jace’s excessive lying problem, the dining room doors opened slowly to reveal Alec and Max as they entered the room. Max wore a blue tuxedo, his black polished shoes outshining Alec’s as he darted to his seat beside Jace. He greeted his parents with a polite good morning before begging Jace to pour him a glass of water. Alec, less enthusiastic about sharing a meal with his family, entered the room slowly. Magnus followed suit behind him, unsure of where to go once his lordship was seated. He’d managed to tame Alec’s hair and brush it to one side of his head. Although the gel had managed to flatten most of the young man’s hair, there were a few disobedient strips that continued to dart in the other direction. 

“Good morning” Maryse greeted, smiling widely as her son took a seat beside his sister.

“Good morning mother” Alec replied. “And good morning father.”

As Magnus went to stand beside Simon, Hodge yanked him by the wrist and pulled him backwards. The commotion had snatched Robert’s attention and he glared at the newest member of the household. However, once he had realised the reason behind the commotion, his gaze softened.

“You must be Magnus” he smiled. “Welcome to the New York Institute.”

Magnus yanked his wrist free from Hodge’s grip and returned Mr Lightwood’s smile. “Thank you, your lordship. It’s my honour to be here.”

“Very good” Robert nodded, withdrawing his gaze from the valet and turning his attention onto his eldest son. 

Magnus took the withdrawal as his cue to leave and exited the room without a single glance in Hodge’s direction. He was a little offended by the force in which Hodge had used to restrain him. He’d made a mistake — god forbid. As the doors shut behind him, he released a small smile. His morning with Alec had been successful. They’d managed a friendly conversation while Magnus worked on his hair — a conversation that had somehow ended up a debate over whether cats or dogs were the better pet. Magnus argued that cats were the more intelligent species while Alec argued that dogs were more loyal. It was a strange conversation that a valet would have with his master, but Magnus didn’t mind. He felt as though they were finally comfortable with one another — which was important considering they were going to have to spend a lot of time together. As he wandered down the hall towards the servant’s chambers, he whistled cheerfully, earning himself a pair of raised eyebrows from Clary whilst she cleaned the kitchen bench. 

“I see you had a successful morning” she smiled. 

“I did” he said, plopping himself onto a chair.

“Are they all eating the food?” Maureen asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Magnus jumped at the sudden question and glared at the other girl. “Yes, why?”.

“I’m the chef” Maureen said, rolling her eyes. “It’s my job to ensure they enjoy and eat the food.”

“Maureen” Clary sighed. “I’ve told you a million times, your food is great!”.

“I know, I know. You know me, I just get paranoid” Maureen frowned.

Clary laughed. “Oh I know you alright.”

Magnus watched the two women as they interacted with one another, trying to understand the many different relationships between the different members of the serving class. He could tell that Clary and Maureen were close — just as he could tell that Simon and Clary were close. Raj seemed as though he could have been a decent fellow, but because of reasons Magnus was yet to understand, he’d gotten on the other man’s bad side. Raphael and Jordan however, were just very distant. Jordan was the chauffeur — making it almost impossible for the poor boy to interact with people he rarely spent time with. And Raphael, well Magnus didn’t know the other man well enough yet to make assumptions of him. In fact, he didn’t even know where the other man was. 

“Where’s Raphael?” he asked.

Clary and Maureen both turned around to look at him — seeming surprised by his sudden question. It was almost as though they had forgotten he was even there at all.

“Probably in Lord Maxwell’s room” Clary answered. “He’s the little lord’s valet. In fact, Max is the only person Raphael likes — so I doubt you’ll see him anywhere but around the young lad.”

“Oh” is all Magnus responded with. 

“Why?” Maureen asked curiously.

“I was just wondering” Magnus admitted. “He seemed rather cold — just like Raj was. I have a feeling they both don’t like me.”

“Raj is just jealous of you” Clary told him, rolling her eyes. “He’s been after your job for years. But a footman will be all that will become of him.”

“And Raphael is just cold to everyone” Maureen added. “He’ll eventually get used to you, don’t worry.”

Magnus shrugged. “I don’t really mind. I just like to know who my enemies are.”

“What makes you think you’re going to have enemies?” Clary asked.

“Because I am a very likeable person” Magnus replied. “And likeable people always seem to be the victims of jealous, unlikeable people.”

“That is an interesting observation” Hodge noted as he entered the room.

Clary and Maureen gasped at the sudden entrance and Magnus was quick to stand up and address the butler properly. The man looked tired — his blonde hair falling over his eyes. There was something about the man that Magnus couldn’t quite figure out. It was as though he were at two places at once. It was all rather odd. One minute he was ruling with an iron first — seeming confident. The next, he was a nervous wreck. 

“Clary, you’re needed upstairs” Hodge said. “Isabelle wants to get changed.”

“Seriously?!” Clary groaned. She adored Isabelle, but the woman changed more than six times a day.

“Deadly” Hodge replied, pointing to the door. 

Clary bowed her head and scurried off, her footsteps quick to fade as they pounded up the steps. Maureen and Magnus remained standing, staring at Hodge as if awaiting for further instructions. But the butler gave them none and simply returned to his office across the hall. 

“Is he alright?” Magnus asked Maureen, staring after him.

Maureen shrugged. “Possibly. Possibly not.”

The chef returned to her kitchen, leaving Magnus seated all alone in the empty servant’s hall. He didn’t mind the silence and isolation — it allowed him the time to think. His whole life had changed in the span of one day. This time, yesterday, he was dressing Valentine Morgenstern. But now, he was the valet to the beautiful Alec Lightwood who despite their awkward meeting, proved to be an honourable young man with a kind heart. He’d made a friend in the Lady Isabelle, and possibly even her maid, Clary. Although he had made an enemy in Raj, it seemed as though life in the Lightwood household would be a good one. He’d be a respectful valet, have a place to stay, but also feel as though he were serving for the right cause. 

“Magnus” Maureen said, re-entering the room. “There was a letter left at the front door for you. It says its from a Camille Belcourt.” 

And suddenly, Magnus’ seemingly good mood vanished into thin air. 


	3. Our Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3 !! This chapter is mostly about Magnus & Alec as individuals, but towards the end they interact and it leads to a building friendship. So hang in there! Thanks for all the comments and kudos & I hope you enjoy :')

The idea of finally inheriting the New York institute and his father’s empire had finally started to dawn upon him. It was almost Alec’s time to rule with an iron fist — to control more than half of the company’s in New York. He could barely manage to walk without tripping over his own feet — yet alone run twelve different companies. His father, Robert, was an intelligent man. It was something that Alec had always admired about him. But his father’s intelligence and capability of controlling his empire was appearing to diminish in his old age, forcing Alec to rise as an individual and do the Lightwood name justice. Today, it was his first important business meeting. A meeting that would ensure the stability of the Lightwood name and the empire his father owned. And the important decision that was to be made today — was in Alec’s hands. His father was allowing him the opportunity to make a financially challenging decision and if it all went south — Alec would be the one to blame. He wasn’t as nervous as he thought he would be, but his legs continued to shake despite his desperate attempts to keep them still. His heart was pounding mercilessly against his chest, making him feel uneasy and breathless. 

He and his father were currently waiting in the Blackthorn’s family institute in Los Angeles. It was almost noon; the sun rising to it’s highest point and illuminating it’s heat across the earth. They’d spent the last five hours travelling in their chauffeur’s car and lingering around in plain, miserable, waiting rooms. The Blackthorns were trusted friends of the family, however, Alec had never met them. Andrew Blackthorn and his father had agreed to form a financial alliance between the two companies. The purpose of today’s meeting was to discuss the advantages and disadvantages of this alliance. Alec’s job was then to determine whether the New York empire would benefit — or whether this alliance would cost them greatly. 

“Mr Robert Lightwood and Mr Alexander Lightwood?” a secretary called out, peeking her head around the corner in which she appeared. “Mr Andrew Blackthorn will see you now.”

Alec anxiously inhaled and exhaled, rising to his feet alongside his father, avoiding eye contact with anyone but the marble floor. They started towards the door, passing the secretary as she gestured to the Blackthorn office. Inside, sat three men. Two, were middle aged and mature. The third was very young — younger than Alec. The three men all rose to their feet as the Lightwoods entered, all outstretching their hands the way men did. Alec shook their hands firmly, only just managing to enforce eye contact when he approached Andrew Blackthorn. 

“I don’t believe you’ve had the pleasure of meeting my son” Andrew started, gesturing towards the younger male with the blonde hair. “This is Mark Blackthorn. Mark, this is Robert and Alec Lightwood.”

Mark had already shaken their hands, so as a way of greeting, he bowed his head respectfully and risked a small smile in Alec’s direction. Alec returned the smile, trying his best to seem confident and engaged. Once all five men were seated, Andrew and his brother Arthur, introduced their many propositions. Alec forced himself to pay attention, taking into account every little detail that could either benefit or disadvantage his father’s empire. He could tell that it was Mark’s first day in the business too — for the other boy was as equally as engaged as a toddler. He was fiddling with his hands and blinking rapidly, indicating to Alec that he wasn’t just bored, but exhausted.

The meeting lasted just over two hours. Both the Blackthorns and the Lightwoods introduced their propositions and argued their points. Andrew looked extremely eager to make this alliance, however, if Alec had any experience reading his father’s body language, he could tell that the man was some what concerned. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to work with the Blackthorns — but the finance side to things were too risky. Alec had already made his decision even before confiding with his father. He wasn’t going to risk it, but he also didn’t want to risk offending their business partners and preventing a future alliance. 

“So, what do you think?” Andrew asked, directing the question at Alec since he was the decision maker for this particular alliance.

“Your ideas make sense and would definitely benefit _your_ empire” Alec replied, trying his best to sound polite instead of a disrespectful business man. “But there is some debate as to whether it would benefit New York as well.”

“Well of course it would benefit New York” Mark protested. “You’d gain from trade, foreigners pay handsomely for US products.”

“Yes, trade is one benefit” Alec admitted. “But what about the money spent on housing migrants.”

“Arrangements can be made” Mark insisted.

“What arrangements?” Alec inquired.

Mark hesitated, glancing over at his father unsurely. Mr Blackthorn looked unhappy with the slight dilemma that his son caused, but he refused to put the blame on his son. Mark knew his father would refuse to help him, so instead, he shrugged his shoulders and glared down at the table in front of him. 

“The alliance will occur” Robert assured Andrew. “Maybe just not today.”

Andrew stood up and outstretched his hand towards Robert. “I understand, old friend. Next time, perhaps.”

“Perhaps” Robert agreed, shaking the other man’s hand.

Alec rose to his feet also, offering his hand to Mark. But the boy refused, angered by the fact that he had been unsuccessful in his first business meeting. Alec gave him an apologetic smile before turning to shake Andrew and Arthur’s hands. They thanked him for his time and wished him luck for the future. He returned the gratitude with kind words before leaving the room at his father’s side. They said nothing of the meeting until they were outside of the Blackthorn building and heading towards their automobile. Robert had a proud smile on his face, an expression that Alec rarely ever had the opportunity of encountering. 

“You handled that very well, Alec” he said, placing a firm hand on his son’s shoulder. “I’m glad you made the right decision. The alliance would have been financially difficult for our empire, you did well.”

Alec froze at the words — _our empire._

“Jordan” Robert greeted the chauffeur, his voice light and cheerful, contradicting to the monotone voice he’d been using all morning. “Take us home, will you? We’ve had an exhausting and long day.”

Jordan bowed obediently and opened the car door, shutting it gently once both Lightwoods were comfortable and seated. For the first time in a long time, Alec couldn’t stop smiling. _Our empire._ He’d been fighting for his father’s approval for as long as he could remember. But he hadn’t been successful until now. He’d finally earned the respect he deserved — impressing his father with the right decision that would benefit their empire. He glanced sideways at his father as Jordan started the car, taking the time to appreciate the moment. He and his father weren’t the closest of people. But for once, they were getting along. It was a nice feeling that Alec craved. 

“Thank you” he said finally, his voice cracking slightly at the words.

Robert turned his head to look at his son. “No, thank you. You’re going to do the Lightwood name very proud.”

Alec smiled again, turning his head so that he stared out the window. It had been a successful day — now all he wanted to do was rest and sleep. But he knew that a long evening with his family seated around the dinner table would prevent him from that. Not to mention that he now had to retire at a certain time due to his valet’s working hours. He'd gotten so used to being without, that he wasn’t sure if he’d ever re-adjust. He pushed his queries aside and took advantage of the successful day he’d just had. He deserved it.

 

**

 

_“You’ve been discovered, my darling.”_

_— Camille Belcourt_

 

Magnus spent most of his morning and the rest of his afternoon in his chambers, continually reading the message sent from his past lover. He and Camille had been notorious lovers before the first World War. They’d parted ways in the winter of 1914 because of Camille’s incessant need to make love to every decent man on the planet. It had hurt Magnus at the time — tearing his heart into two. But now, he was a happier man. During his time serving Valentine Morgenstern as his valet, he lost all contact with Camille and forced himself to forget that the despicable woman ever even existed. He threw himself into another relationship with the delivery man — Abraham Walsh. He was a pretty boy with light brown curls and dark green eyes. They hadn’t lasted long though, Magnus couldn’t bring himself to fall head over heels for someone who could possibly break his heart. Camille had destroyed him. And for that, he would never forgive her. 

The message she’d sent him, however, was not one that he could simply dismiss and pretend he had never received. It was a warning. Their relationship had been a peculiar one — with Camille more than comfortable to admire the male body alongside Magnus. He specifically remembered their vacation to London — how they’d spent their evenings observing the many different men and women who entered the clubs. Camille’s acceptance of Magnus’ sexuality was the only thing that Magnus, still to this day, admired about her. She was warning her that someone _else_ knew about him. And with the word choice Camille used in the word ‘ _discovered’_ , Magnus assumed it was someone powerful. It was more than likely that Camille was referring to Valentine. It was more than clear that he knew of his past relationships with males — possibly even the relationship he had had with Abraham. His final statement had been a threatening warning, one that until now, Magnus had easily dismissed. 

A knock on his bedroom door broke into his thoughts and brought him back to the present time. He slid the letter under his pillow and rose to his feet, starting to the door with a less than confident stride. He wasn’t in the mood for company — not that he would _really_ mind the distraction. He only feared that he would have to deal with Hodge’s strange mood swings or Raj’s repulsion towards him. It just wasn’t the right time. He opened the door slowly and was more than surprised to see that it was Isabelle standing there, her wide smile lighting up her face. She was now wearing a light blue dress, patterned with lace and lycra. Her hair was now platted into a fish tail braid, allowing her bright blue eyes to receive all the attention in the room. 

“My lady” Magnus greeted, still in shock. “What are you…oh god…has Alec returned?”.

“Whoa” Isabelle said, raising an eyebrow. “No, my brother has not yet returned. I just came to visit you is all. Is everything alright? You seem distressed.”

“I’m fine” he lied, shaking his head and forcing a smile. “Sorry, I’m still just a little nervous.”

“Are you sure it’s just nerves?” she asked.

“Yes” Magnus assured her. “What else could it be?”.

Isabelle examined Magnus —still in doubt. But she released him from further interrogation and allowed him to reveal his troubles in his own time. She invited herself into the room and observed her surroundings. The servant’s chambers were significantly smaller than the rooms she had grown up living in. Whereas her room had a bed, numerous drawers, a lounge, an interior wardrobe and an extended bathroom, Magnus’ had a single bed, one drawer, and one very small wardrobe. He had a small window just above his bed — but the view outside was of the dark alley way behind the Institute — nothing that _anyone_ would enjoy. Sighing, she turned around to find Magnus watching her, both eyebrows raised.

“Well?” she asked him. “How was your first day?”.

“Well it hasn’t ended yet” Magnus pointed out.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean, Bane. Did it go well this morning? Did Alec treat you well? Do you both get along? I need to know!”.

“Your brother is a fine young gentleman” Magnus told her — and he wasn’t lying. 

“So, everything went well then?” she asked. 

Magnus nodded. “Yes, my lady, everything went just as it should have.”

“Please” Isabelle said, waving a hand in front of her face as she took a seat on Magnus’ bed. “Call me Isabelle. ‘My lady’ sounds way to formal between two friends.”

“I’m a valet” Magnus pointed out. 

“Yes” Isabelle sighed. “But I’d like us to be friends.”

Magnus nodded. “As do I. That’s part of the reason I agreed to take this job.”

“Are you sure everything is okay?” she asked, frowning slightly as Magnus avoided her gaze. “You seem different. Something must have happened to upset you. Are the staff not treating you well? I can talk to Hodge, he’ll sort them out.”

“It’s not the staff” Magnus sighed.

“Then what?” Isabelle asked.

“I just” he felt his voice tremble at the words.

He decided it was best if he changed the subject. He didn’t want to lie to Isabelle, but he also couldn’t reveal the reasons as to why he was acting this way. If he showed her the letter, he’d have to explain what it meant. And as much as he liked Isabelle and enjoyed her company, he wasn’t entirely sure if he trusted her yet. She wasn’t a bad person — in fact, she was one of the nicest rich people he’d ever met — but there was always that fear inside Magnus that _everyone_ despised him for who he was. In his case, he’d been lucky to go undetected for so long. Although it had been hard at times — restricting himself from the allures of other men — he’d always been able to disguise it with his attraction to women. Unlike those who are strictly attracted to the same gender, Magnus had a chance at an open love. He may not have the choice of who he fell for — but there was still a chance at love for him. 

“Magnus?” Isabelle whispered, dragging Magnus out of his thoughts. “I know you don’t know me that well, but you can talk to me, okay?”.

Magnus nodded, forcing a smile. “Yeah, I know.”

“Good.”

Isabelle rose to her feet and started towards the bedroom door. Magnus followed her with his eyes, relief washing over him as the letter under the pillow remained undetected. She followed his gaze but thought nothing of it. Admittedly, she was worried about him. But she didn’t want to press him further on the situation to the point where he lost his temper. She’d done that before with Alec — and that had not ended well at all. 

“I’ll see you later, then” she said, offering him a gentle smile.

Magnus nodded. “Of course.”

Isabelle left the room, leaving Magnus alone to return to his thoughts. He knew that he had to be careful of how he acted around the others — for he couldn’t risk the whole household becoming suspicious of him. He needed to ensure that his secret remained. But he also needed to find out who had discovered him and the price he might have to pay in order to keep their mouths shut. 

 

**

 

The day had gone by without a single warning of it’s leaving. The morning had been peaceful in the Lightwood household, with Isabelle and Max cooped up in the library, attempting to learn American history. Jace spent his day in his room, playing the piano with a melodic rhythm that sent shivers down Clary’s spine. She hadn’t planned to spend her day watching the blonde boy play as his long fingers abused the black and white keyboard. She had simply wandered down the hall in order to inspect Isabelle’s bedroom and prepare it for the upcoming evening. She’d been stopped in her tracks, however, when the piano’s melodic rhythm lured her in and didn’t seem at all willing to let her go. 

The afternoon consisted of cleaning, dusting and polishing for young Simon and Raphael as they performed their daily duties. They barely spoke to one another as their hair fell over their eyes and their panted breaths became just another creak in the wall. Silence quickly became their best friend — but also their enemy. By the time they’d finished cleaning the entrance hallway, they’d both grown so tired of the silence that they’d managed to start up a conversation. Surprisingly, they both enjoyed each other’s company and were willing to keep the conversation going for as long as possible. To Simon’s surprise in particular, Raphael had actually smiled at something he’d said. He hadn’t been aware that Raphael _could actually_ smile. He was impressed.

By the time the sun was setting, the sky was painted an array of pink, orange and yellow, the clouds faded and the pale glow of the moon was beginning to show. Hodge stood by the front door, his eyes following the car as Jordan returned with Robert and Alec Lightwood by his side. The butler was quick to ensure that the head of the house — Robert Lightwood — received the local newspaper that the man continually reminded Hodge to collect. He’d only every forgotten once — and that had been the worst day of his life. 

Jordan released the two Lightwoods from their confined space in the back seat and returned to his duty of keeping the vehicle in safe keeping. Hodge straightened as Robert and Alec approached him, his hands gripped firmly around the newspaper in which he knew would be the first thing Robert asked for. 

“Good evening, Hodge” Robert greeted with a seemingly genuine smile. “I see you have my newspaper, thank you.”

“Good evening, my lord” Hodge bowed, handing Robert the paper without hesitation. 

Alec stepped inside after his father, nodding a greeting to Hodge who bowed in return. Maryse, Isabelle and Max were there to greet them at the door, their curious expressions asking all the questions that were clearly running through their heads. While Max and Maryse were the first to greet Robert, Isabelle ran straight to her brother and bombarded him with a dozen inaudible questions.

“Whoa” he said, holding up his hands. “One question at a time.”

She took a deep breath and repeated herself clearly. “How did it go? Did you-sorry, one question at a time.”

“It went horrible” Alec said, frowning.

Isabelle’s face went awfully pale. “What do you mean, _horrible_?”.

“It was just — I made the right decision and there is no alliance” Alec said, his frown quickly turning into a goofy smile. “Father thinks I’m ready. It went so well Izzy!”.

Isabelle didn’t even have time to be angry at her brother for lying to her — which she normally would have been in any other circumstances. Her arms were up in the air in an instant and she was jumping up and down excitedly. Her squeals must have been heard from upstairs because the sound of Jace dashing down the wooden steps immediately caught Alec’s attention. His brother’s hair was all over the place, his eyes wide with curiosity. At the sight of Alec, his face broke out into a lopsided grin and he brushed his hair back from out of his eyes.

“I take it all went well” he said.

Alec nodded. “Yeah, the deal was a big risk. A risk our empire couldn’t afford.”

“And father thinks he is ready!” Isabelle cheered.

Jace looked surprised. “To rule the empire?”.

“Yeah” Alec grinned. “Well, father will still be in charge just…with me by his side.”

“Well congratulations, brother” Jace said, pulling Alec into a firm hug.

“Thanks” Alec replied, closing his eyes at the warm feeling of Jace against him.

Magnus entered the room at that time, preparing himself to greet his lordship and ask him about his day. What he didn’t prepare himself for was the overwhelming amount of people situated into one room. Hodge was standing by the door, his face expressionless as usual when in the company of the Lightwoods. Maryse and Robert were talking quietly amongst themselves, their smiles and laughter like a punch to the face to Magnus’ miserable mood. Max was running around the room — his arms outstretched as if he were trying to catch something. It was unclear at first what it was exactly he was trying to catch, but as Magnus’ eyes followed the boy’s every move, he caught sight of the fury creature slipping past everyone’s feet. It was a cat. Magnus had never seen it in the institute before, because if he had, he would have taken it by now. As his eyes now followed the cat’s every move, he was quick to notice the warm and intimate embrace between Jace and Alec. From the angle in which Magnus was standing, he could easily recognise the love and affection written all over Alec’s face. It could have been interpreted in many different ways. But Magnus, well, he interpreted in his own way. Before he could develop anything further on his observation, Clary and Simon appeared beside him and prepared themselves to serve the Lightwood children. 

“They all look very happy” Simon noted.

“Yeah, they do. What happened?” Clary asked.

Magnus shrugged. “The business meeting must have gone well.”

“Oh yeah” Simon said, only just recalling the events of the day. “Jace was nervous about that.”

“Why?” Clary asked. “It was Alec who should have been nervous.”

“Oh he was” Magnus assured them. 

“Jace was nervous _for_ him” Simon explained. “It was rather sweet. But I’m almost certain that Jace was just glad it wasn’t him having to make those important decisions.”

After a few more moments of bonding spent between the Lightwood family, they began to part their separate ways. Maryse and Robert — alongside Max — wandered off towards their chambers. They were in need of a clean wash and preparation for their evening meal. Hodge followed close behind them, careful to ensure that he was always close by in case there was any need of him. Isabelle and Clary were the next to leave, both girls erupting into excited chatter as soon as they started down the hall. Simon and Magnus both waited patiently as they watched their masters talk quietly amongst themselves. Magnus couldn’t help but notice the way Alec’s eyes continually trailed down towards Jace’s lips — a look of hunger in his eyes. He wanted so badly to dismiss the thought, knowing that it was most probably his imagination or his anxiousness towards his own perversions. But he couldn’t peel his eyes away — and therefore unable to dismiss the thought. 

Jace and Alec eventually finished their conversation and parted ways to join their awaiting valets. Jace and Simon greeted each other casually while Magnus and Alec simply exchanged polite nods. They started down the hall towards Alec’s chambers, a comfortable silence accompanying them. Magnus was more than relieved when he was finally able to put his stiff legs into physical use. He’d been sitting down for most of the day, simply staring at the same composition of words until he grew physically ill just looking at them. Although he was now in Alec’s presence, he could not shake the feeling that he was going to be destroyed. His name, his job, his life — whoever had discovered him also had the capability of destroying everything he held dear. And he was afraid, not just for his own life, but for everyone living in the New York Institute.

As they approached Alec’s bedroom door, the young man turned his head slightly to examine his seemingly anxious valet. He hadn’t known Magnus for very long, but he could definitely tell that something was wrong. The man’s eyes were casted downwards, his hands fidgeting restlessly at his sides. The distance in Magnus’ eyes was enough to let Alec know that his newly hired valet was not in the right head space. 

“Magnus, is everything okay?” he asked uncertainly.

Magnus looked up, stunned by the question. “Yes, my lord. Do forgive me, I haven’t asked you about your day.”

“It was well, thank you” Alec said, glancing the valet up and down suspiciously. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look as though you need a drink — a strong one.”

Magnus laughed at that. “I wasn’t aware that you could read minds, my lord.”

They reached Alec’s bedroom and entered slowly, suddenly overcome by a strong, rotten scent. Both Magnus and Alec gasped at the smell, their hands quick to cover their mouth and nose. The source of the smell was unknown, but Magnus could have sworn it smelt like a dozen rotten eggs mashed together, poured alongside horse dung. 

“Magnus” Alec started, his voice muffled due to the remaining hand over his mouth. “What were you doing in here while I was gone?”.

“Nothing, my lord” Magnus replied. “I haven’t been in here since this morning.”

“I think something died in here” Alec groaned.

Magnus frowned, knowing it was going to have to be _his_ job to find the source of the smell. It wasn’t something he would have ever thought he’d be doing as a valet. Yet alone a valet to a Lightwood. He slowly removed his hand from his mouth and attempted to track down the smell with his nose. The smell was deadly, causing Magnus to continually swallow back vomit. He couldn’t identify the smell exactly, all he knew was that he never wanted to smell it again in his life. 

“You should leave my lord” Magnus warned his master, squinting as the smell became worse with every intake of breath. “The smell could be…contaminating.”

“No” Alec said, shaking his head. “We’ll both have to find it. I can’t just leave you with the responsibility, this isn’t exactly part of your job description.”

Magnus laughed at that. “Yeah, your right, it isn’t.”

“You look on the left side of the room” Alec instructed, uncovering his mouth in the hopes of better tracking the source of the smell. “I’ll search the right.”

“I don’t think there will be any dinner tonight, my lord” Magnus frowned as he obeyed Alec’s instructions.

“Somehow,” Alec laughed. “I don’t think food would be a very good idea right about now.”


	4. Aroma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter four, I hope you enjoy :') Please keep in mind that this fanfic is going to be a slow build and I really want to develop the different relationships first before jumping right into things. So please bare with me. Thank you :')

Just as Magnus had predicted, there was no dinner for either Alec or himself that night. No nice warm meal, no meat to fill their aching stomachs — just a long antagonising evening of hunting down the unidentified foul smell. They’d spent hours trying to find it, rummaging through each and every one of Alec’s things. Yet the smell was hidden so well, escaping detection and remaining an infuriating aroma. Both Alec and Magnus were more than ready to give up — to just let the smell ransack the bedroom. It wouldn’t have bothered Magnus at all if the smell remained, however, it was Alec who would have had to endure. And if Alec was forced to live under search circumstances, Magnus could possibly lose his job for not sorting out the issue. Not to mention Magnus would feel extremely bad leaving Alec to spend his days overcome by this awful aroma. Giving up was _not_ an option. However, they did need a _break._

As if sharing the same idea, both Magnus and Alec slid to the floor, their backs leaning lazily against the bed frame. Sweat poured from their foreheads and dirt stained their fingernails. They both looked as though they had spent _all_ day working in the mines. If Alec’s day hadn’t been tiring enough, he was then forced to find a ghastly smell that refused to surrender it’s hiding place. He couldn’t understand how the foreign aroma had even reached his room, all he knew was that he wanted it _gone._

“Are you sure you weren’t in here today?” Alec asked his valet, smashing his head back against the bed frame defeatedly. 

“I assure you that I haven’t been in here since this morning” Magnus told him. “Besides, I am not the kind of man to leave this horrendous odour.”

“Well then what is it?” Alec asked. “And why can’t we find it?”.

Magnus shrugged — unable to answer the seemingly simple question. He had been in a foul mood before Alec’s arrival, but now, he felt worse. Hunting down an awful aroma wasn’t exactly his ideal evening spent with Alec. He had to admit that during their search for the smell, Alec had been good company. He told Magnus all about this day — the business meeting, the alliance, earning his father’s approval, everything. In return, Magnus congratulated him and assured the young man that he would become a great ruler. Alec clearly didn’t receive compliments often because he simply blushed and looked away. Magnus had found it quite enduring — the way the boy’s cheeks transitioned into the bright colour of a rose. He’d said nothing of it though, not wanting to embarrass the boy. 

“You can retire if you like” Alec sighed, his voice luring Magnus back from his thoughts. “It’s late and I’m sure you’re tired.”

“I’m not leaving until this bloody odour is found and destroyed” Magnus said, sounding determined.

Alec raised an eyebrow and Magnus immediately regretted his choice of wording. He knew it was improper for a valet to speak that way in front of his lordship — or anyone of high class for that matter.

“Excuse my language” he said apologetically. “I’m just tired.”

Alec laughed. “I’ve heard worse. Sometimes even from my own tongue.”

“My lord” Magnus said, pretending to sound surprised. “I did not expect such behaviour from you.”

Alec laughed again — a sound that Magnus could get used to forever. He didn’t know what it was about his new lordship, but there was just something that made him seem different. He’d never really noticed it until their time spent rummaging through Alec’s bedroom. Of course, he’d already acknowledged the fact that Alec was drop dead gorgeous. However, Magnus had never really looked beyond that. Until now of course.

“No but really” Alec said, returning to his serious expression. “You’re under no obligation to stay.”

“I’m your valet, Alexander — I mean, my lord I-“ Magnus stumbled over his own words, kicking himself for sounding like such an idiot. “Forgive me, I only meant to say that I’m not going anywhere until the source of this horrid stench is found.”

Alec stared at Magnus for a long moment, examining him as though he were a newly discovered species. He couldn’t help but laugh at the way Magnus’ face transitioned into one of complete horror once he realised he’d addressed Alec by his first name. Alec didn’t mind, not really. In fact, he kind of liked the sound of his name rolling off of the other man’s tongue. There was a certain ring to it — a ring that made his heart feel uneasily light. 

“It’s alright” he said, smiling. “You can call me Alec.”

“You Lightwoods are very lenient” Magnus noted, thankful that he hadn’t offended his lordship. 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked.

“Well, you’ve given me permission to address you as Alec” Magnus pointed out. “Lady Isabelle has done the same.”

Alec smiled. “Well, don’t expect the same lenience from my mother and father.”

“Oh I won’t” Magnus assured him. “I know better than that.”

Alec laughed, but the sound quickly faded into a quiet groan as the aroma in the room returned to refill his nostrils. Magnus could smell it too, a painful reminder that they had work to do. They both exchanged tired glances before rising to their feet — the aroma growing stronger as their senses became, once again, completely exposed to the scent. Alec groaned and Magnus pulled an unpleasant face. Just as they were about to continue their search for the stench, a knock on the door echoed throughout the room and startled both the lordship and his valet. Alec assumed that it would be one of his parents at the door — questioning him on why he hadn’t appeared at dinner. However, that was not the case. He opened the door to reveal one of the footman, Raj. He was standing in the doorway, his hands behind his back and a pleasant smile plastered on his face. Alec knew it was late, so the reasons behind Raj’s visit were slightly unclear. He didn’t have time to question the footman, however, due to the aroma that gripped Raj by the arm and trapped him inside the reeking hell whole. 

“What in gods name is that smell?” he asked in alarm, quick to cover his mouth and nose with his hand. 

“That is what Magnus and I have spent the past couple of hours trying to find out” Alec frowned. 

Raj stepped inside the room without invitation, though Alec didn’t seem to mind. The footman’s eyes were wide and his head whipped back and forth around the room, darting in all different directions. Magnus watched him suspiciously, trying to figure out what the other man was doing in _his_ lordship’s room. He knew that Raj desperately wanted to be a valet, but arriving at his lordship’s doorstep in the middle of the night didn’t really seem the right way to go about getting the job.

Raj immediately began to search the room for the source of the foul aroma. He rummaged through Alec’s drawers — which Magnus had already done. Twice. He then began to approach Alec’s bed, his nose scrunched up as if the stench had grown stronger. Both Magnus and Alec watched him curiously, neither willing to ask the footman exactly what he was doing. He lifted the mattress slowly, his face screwed up and his eyes watering from the force of the smell. Magnus narrowed his eyes as he watched him, unimpressed with the fact that the footman had just waltzed into the room without invitation and started investigating. It wasn’t his place. As Raj lifted the mattress, the source of the foul stench revealed itself underneath the bed. The sight was as horrible as the smell. Four rotten eggs — just as Magnus had previously guessed — presented themselves under the mattress. Alongside the already horrible sight, were what looked to be cat faeces. It was more than clear that the source of the aroma had been purposely placed underneath the mattress. The reasons behind the disgusting actions, however, remained unclear. 

Raj pulled a face at the sight and glanced over at Magnus, his eyes a mixture of disgust and _amusement._ Magnus glared back at him suspiciously, unsure of what the other man was thinking inside his twisted skull. Before either of them could say anything to one another, it was Alec who was the first to break the silence.

“Magnus, what the hell?” he asked.

Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise — startled by the question directed at him. He had no idea how the rotten eggs or the cat faeces had gotten into the room, all he knew was that it was most definitely not him. He was slightly offended by the fact that his lordship would blame him for this. 

“I already told you, I haven’t been in here since this morning” he said bitterly. 

“You’re the only one _allowed_ in here” Raj pointed out.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. “How convenient for you, then.”

“What are you trying to say?” Raj asked him tauntingly.

“I’m not _trying_ to say anything” Magnus spat. “I _am_ saying that I think you’re behind this.”

“That is preposterous!” Raj spat. 

“Is it?” Magnus asked. “You seemed to be able to find the stench rather quickly, don’t you think?”.

“Maybe I just have a better sense of smell than you!” Raj snapped.

“ENOUGH!” Alec shouted, his voice loud enough to silence both Magnus and Raj in a heart beat. “Both of you clean this up. I will discuss this with you both in the morning."

“Where are you going, my lord?” Raj asked.

Alec started towards the door, his hands clenched at his sides and his eyes narrowed. “Anywhere that is free from this wretched smell.”

Before Magnus or Raj could say another word to their lordship, Alec was out the door, slamming it shut angrily behind him. 

 

**

 

“What in God’s name happened last night?” Hodge asked, glaring at both the footman and the valet standing in front of him. 

The butler had woken up to the news that Alec had been forced to sleep out in the living room due to an awful aroma contaminating his bedroom. The source of the aroma — rotten eggs and cat faeces. Alec told his mother that he believed the substances had been placed underneath his mattress on purpose. Hence why Hodge was now sent to deal with the situation and punish the one who was responsible. Both Magnus and Raj insisted it wasn’t them, however, they were the only suspects. 

“Well?” Hodge urged. “Which one of you was it?”.

“Wasn’t me” Raj said quickly. 

“Nor was it me” Magnus chimed in.

Hodge glared at them both. “The fact that one of you is lying to me is disappointing beyond measure.”

“Come on, Hodge” Raj sighed, throwing his hands up into the air with disbelief. “You’ve known me for five years. I would never do something like this. However, you don’t know _him_.”

Magnus glared at the man standing beside him, only just managing to restrain himself from shoving him up harshly against the wall. Raj was arrogant — arrogant enough to think that he could get away with something like this. It was a known fact that he was jealous of Magnus’ position as Alec’s valet — therefore providing Magnus with enough evidence to suggest that Raj was, in fact, the perpetrator.

“I can assure you, sir” Magnus started, forcing himself to remain calm despite the allegations thrusted upon him. “I was not the one to place those ghastly substances underneath his lordship’s mattress. However, I am fairly certain that Raj is the one to blame.”

Raj opened his mouth to protest, but Hodge raised a hand to stop him.

“And what makes you so certain of that, Mr Bane?” Hodge asked.

“Raj is jealous of my position as Lord Alec’s valet” Magnus replied simply. “He has despised me from the very moment I arrived here. He didn’t even allow me the opportunity to introduce myself properly before he thrusted his envy and hatred upon me.”

“What has any of that got to do with the situation?!” Raj snapped.

“Everything” Magnus snarled. “You’re jealous of me. So in order to get rid of me, you thought it would be a fantastic idea to frame me as a horrible valet.”

“That’s not true-“.

“You could have possibly gotten away with it too” Magnus went on. “But do you know what gave you away? Of course you don’t, you’re an arrogant fool. When you knocked on Alec’s door and invited yourself in, you went straight to the mattress, indicating that you knew _exactly_ where the source of the smell was. So there you go, I think that is evidence enough.”

Hodge glanced in between the two men, his features hidden behind an invisible mask, unwilling to reveal what he was thinking. Magnus hoped that his arguments had been enough to defend himself — to prevent him from being fired and shoved out onto the streets again. Raj looked defeated, which should have been enough to confirm Magnus’ allegations. However, Hodge seemed to crave more.

“And Raj?” Hodge asked. “Have you got anything to say?”.

Raj looked up slowly, fear evident in his eyes. “We know nothing about this man, sir. He could very well be responsible for this ghastly situation. I am appalled to think that he would frame _me_ for such a useless act. I’d never risk harming Alec Lightwood, or any Lightwood for that matter. I’ve served them honourably now for five years. I’ve been a good servant, have I not?”.

“You have” Hodge agreed, nodding his head slowly. “But you have both given me reasons to distrust the both of you. I’ll give you both until supper this evening to confess. If no one admits their fault in this, you’ll both be fired.”

“What?!” they both asked at the same time, alarm evident in their high pitched tone.

Hodge looked them both in the eye. “You heard me.”

“But Hodge-“ Raj started.

“Not another word” the butler interrupted, his voice firm and authoritative. “Now go eat your breakfast, the both of you. You’ll need to be on your best behaviour all day today in order to make up for last night. And don’t forget, one of you will need to confess and apologise to Alec by the end of the day.”

 

**

 

“Magnus wouldn’t do that” Isabelle said, desperately trying to keep up with her brother as he stormed down the hall towards the dining room. “He wouldn’t risk his job. Not for something so childish. Why would he? There is no motive. Alec, just wait! Just stop for a minute!”.

Alec stopped abruptly outside the door, his eyes narrowed. “And what is Raj’s motive? He’s served us for five years, Izzy, and there has been no problem. Then come Magnus Bane and my bedroom smells like hell.”

“Look I know it looks bad” Isabelle sighed. “But you should reconsider before you fire him.”

“Hodge decides what happens to the servants” Alec said, rolling his eyes. “Father put him in charge with the situation. I don’t control who gets punished.”

Isabelle opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again once the dining room doors opened to reveal an unhappy looking Maryse. She was dressed in a formal black dress, a gown that Maryse usually wore when there was something important to be announced. 

“Well it’s about time” she said, gasping at the sudden sight of her children. “We’ve been waiting in here for fifteen minutes!”.

“Sorry, mother” Alec and Isabelle apologised at the same time, stepping into the room at their mother’s request. 

Robert, Jace and Max were already inside — seated in their usual positions at the dining table. Breakfast had already been served, with plates filled with bread, bacon and eggs. Considering that Alec had spent more than half of his evening trapped inside a room plagued with the stench of rotten eggs — he was doing well in managing to eat all the eggs provided for him on his plate. It was Isabelle, however, who had lost her appetite. She was worried about Magnus and the possibility that he could be fired for something he didn’t do. She hadn’t spoken to the valet since their conversation in the servant’s chambers, but she didn’t even have to ask if he did it or not, for she knew he wasn’t that stupid. 

“Isabelle, why aren’t you eating?” Robert asked his daughter, watching her stare at her food with concern. 

“I’m not hungry” she said — frowning slightly as the whole family turned to look at her. 

“What do you mean, you’re not hungry?” Jace asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

“What do you think it means?” Isabelle asked him sarcastically. “It means I’m not hungry.”

Jace scoffed and raised his glass of water to his lips. It was clear that he wanted to say more, but he restrained himself in order to keep the peace. 

Alec and Max continued to eat happily, unaffected by the awkward conversation taking place amongst their parents and siblings. Alec couldn’t care less about what his family discussed, his growling stomach made sure of that. The deprivation of dinner and sleep last night had taken it’s toll on his body. A treacherous headache throbbed harshly against his skull and his stomach continued to growl despite all the food he was consuming. In order to silence his stomach’s commands, Alec had to kindly ask Isabelle if he could have her bacon and eggs. She gave it to him without complaint. 

“What are everyone’s plans for the day?” Maryse asked, trying to start up a comfortable conversation.

“I was thinking maybe I could go shopping” Isabelle said.

“Oh, can I come?” Jace asked.

Isabelle gave him a pointed look. “ _Girls_ shopping, Jace. I assume you know what _that_ means?”.

“Fair enough” Jace smirked. “Alec and I will just go _boys_ shopping then.”

“What?” Alec asked, looking up from his meal.

Isabelle laughed. “Alec, shopping? That is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“What is so funny about that?” Alec asked. “A man can shop, can’t he?”.

“Sure he can” Isabelle nodded, unable to wipe the smile off of her face. “But as much of a man as you are, big brother, you don’t exactly _enjoy_ shopping.”

“Sure I do” Alec lied.

Isabelle and Maryse both raised their eyebrows. 

“Okay, maybe I don’t” Alec admitted. “But I wouldn’t _mind_ it _._ ”

“What do you need from the local store anyway?” Robert asked his daughter. “I thought you had everything you needed to last you the month.”

Isabelle gave her father a fond smile. “A girl always needs to go shopping, father.”

Once everyone had finished their meal — Alec being the last to swallow down his last piece of bacon — Maryse declared that she had an announcement to make. No one seemed too surprised by that piece of information, for Maryse often made announcements regarding the Lightwood’s role as one of the wealthiest families in New York. It normally had something to do with family obligations or finance. All of things that the Lightwood children barely paid attention to.

“Tonight we will be the hosts to some very wealthy visitors” she announced, smiling proudly. “They will be joining us for dinner, and hopefully, be staying in the New York institute for the next couple of days.”

Alec and Isabelle exchanged surprised glances whilst Jace and Max looked eager to meet the new visitors. 

“Who are these wealthy visitors exactly?” Isabelle asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise” Robert smiled.

“Seriously?” Jace groaned.

“You’ll all be on your best behaviour” Maryse instructed, making it known that any form of misbehaviour will not be acceptable. “And I expect you all to make our visitors feel extremely welcome.”

All four children nodded. Curiosity ran deep in their bones and threatened to burst out through a number of excited questions. Thankfully, they all had a medium of self restraint to keep them from overstepping their boundaries. Once satisfied that her children had been well informed, she dismissed them all, reminding them to be on their best behaviours for the duration of the day. 

 

**

 

Breakfast in the servant’s hall had been uncharacteristically quiet. Simon and Hodge had joined the Lightwood’s for breakfast — the only two who had been allowed to serve under such circumstances. Raj wasn’t permitted to work amongst the Lightwoods until the ‘investigation’ was over. And Magnus wasn’t a footman, therefore excluding him from the list of servants allowed to serve. Whilst Maureen slaved away in the kitchen and Jordan cleaned the car outside, Clary, Magnus and Raphael sat in the servant’s hall with their breakfast lay out in front of them. They’d been sitting in complete silence for quite some time, the occasional loud chew the only thing to break the silence. Eventually, the silence had become to loud for young Clary and she had to start up a conversation. 

“The breakfast is nice” she announced blankly.

Magnus looked up from his meal to give the red head a small nod. Raphael, however, completely ignored her. Clary wasn’t surprised by Raphael’s lack of engagement in conversation, though she was a little offended by how he just pretended she wasn’t there at all. 

“Are you going to confess?” Clary asked, directing her question at Magnus so that Raphael couldn’t contribute even if he wanted to.

“No” Magnus answered simply.

“But you’ll lose your job” Clary frowned.

“I’ll lose my job if I confess” Magnus pointed out.

“Not necessarily” Clary argued.

Magnus gave her a pointed look. “Do you really think they’ll want to keep hiring me if they think I put rotten eggs and cat faeces in Alec’s bedroom?”.

“Gross” Raphael mumbled underneath his breath.

“Exactly” Magnus sighed.

“But you didn’t do it, did you?” Clary asked, sounding uncertain.

“Of course he didn’t” Raphael said, answering Clary’s question before Magnus could.

Clary turned around to look at him, surprised. “How do you know that for sure?”.

“Am I the only intelligent one around here?” Raphael asked, finally looking up from his plate to face the other members sitting around the table. “What does Raj do during the day when he doesn’t have to serve?”.

Clary and Magnus both shrugged.

“Well, his job is quite simple” Raphael said. “He is in charge of collecting the faeces Lord Maxwell’s cat leaves around the house.”

Magnus’ eyes widened slowly. “What?”.

“You heard me” Raphael said, his lips curling into a sour smile. “If Raj is in charge of collecting cat faeces, all evidence already points to him. There’ll be no need for any confessions — Raj will be caught and fired.”

“I don’t get it” Clary admitted.

Before Raphael could answer, Magnus chimed in. “Cat faeces were found underneath the mattress alongside the rotten eggs. What Raphael is saying is that it was Raj’s job to collect the cat faeces, which would explain why there were in fact, cat faeces used to create the aroma.”

“So Raj was trying to frame you” Clary said. “Thats what you’re both saying.”

Magnus and Raphael both nodded.

“Well” Clary sighed, leaning back in her chair with an amused smile on her face. “Things just got real interesting around here.” 


	5. The Footman's Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this chapter took a little bit longer to update than the others. I had a little bit of writers block and I'm afraid this chapter may not be that good. But it is important for the plot so I'm hoping it isn't too bad aha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and any feedback is appreciated :') Comments and Kudos encourage me to keep writing so if you enjoyed, please let me know!

“You don’t deny it, then?” Hodge asked, narrowing his eyes at the defeated footman standing in front of him. 

Raj tried to speak — tried to defend his honour and position in the Lightwood household — but his voice only cracked and a soft croak escaped his lips. There was enough evidence between Magnus’ accusations of jealously and Raphael’s observations to suggest that Raj was in fact, the perpetrator. There was no point in Raj trying to deny it, he had been caught and there was no going back. 

Hodge gave the footman a disappointed sigh before pointing to the door. “You need to apologise to Alec. And you need to apologise to Magnus for trying to frame him.”

“Hodge-“ Raj started, but the butler raised a hand to silence him.

“To say that I’m disappointed in you, Raj, would be an understatement” he frowned. “Now get out of my sight.”

Raj bowed his head obediently and left the room, his eyes downcast and his hands shaking at his sides. He felt as though it were above him to apologise to Magnus. To Alec — he would apologise with sincerity and beg for forgiveness. But Magnus — Raj just wouldn’t do it. He refused to.

The servants were in the dining hall, chatting away amongst themselves as if everything in the world was right and Raj’s world wasn’t falling apart. Magnus, Clary and Simon were deep in conversation whilst Raphael and Maureen discussed the meal for the important dinner this evening. As Raj entered the room, they all turned around to look at him, their eyes filled with hatred and despise. To Raj’s surprise, it was Magnus who looked the least angry at his entrance. He knew that he _should_ apologise to Magnus, his conscience made certain that he would never live freely again if he didn’t. But he didn’t want to look weak in front of his co-workers. Weakness was a trait that earned disrespect. But kindness — that earned respect.

“May I have a word with you, Magnus?” he asked quietly.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, but it was Clary who opened her mouth to speak.

“No, you may not” she snarled. “You will not go anywhere near him.”

“What?” Raj asked. “Do you honestly think that I am going to try and _frame_ him again?”.

Clary rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what you have planned but it sure as hell won’t involve _Magnus_.”

“Clary” Magnus sighed, shaking his head. “It’s okay. I’m sure he won’t do anything further to risk his career and ruin mine.”

Raj resisted the urge to spit in the valet’s face, instead, he simply turned around and left the room, patiently waiting for Magnus to follow. And he did. Magnus was curious to hear what Raj had to say, he assumed it would be an apology, but the footman didn’t really seem like the apologetic type. He followed Raj out into the hall, abandoning the security he had felt whilst dining with his colleagues. He wasn’t afraid of Raj, although, he _was_ anxious as to be alone in his presence. 

“I owe you an apology” Raj started, shifting uncomfortably as he refused to meet the valet’s gaze. “I shouldn’t have threatened your career or sabotaged your job. And for that, I…I’m sorry.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He didn’t believe that Raj deserved his forgiveness, or anything from him for that matter. Not only had Raj’s actions caused Alec to blame _him_ for the footman’s disregard for decency, but there was now broken trust between them. Magnus had previously liked and admired Alec, but now, he felt nothing but resentment for the man. And Magnus _blamed Raj_ for that. 

“Is Hodge firing you?” Magnus asked.

Raj shrugged. “I suppose that would be the punishment that fits the crime.”

“Well then” Magnus sighed. “I wish you all the best for the future. I hope you’ve learned from this experience and that jealousy will no longer consume you.”

Raj opened his mouth to speak, but Magnus had already turned away and started down the hall before he could form any words. He didn’t blame Magnus for not wanting to listen to any more of his excuses or accusations, but he did feel slightly offended that the other man hadn’t explicitly accepted his apology. It wasn’t the end of the world though, he didn’t _care_ if Magnus forgave him not. If he did, he wouldn’t have framed him in the first place. Now all he needed to do was apologise to Alec. Although that seemed like an easier task for the footman, Raj was too embarrassed to admit his guilt and plead for forgiveness. He would rather be fired and kicked out onto the street than beg — but that is exactly what he had to do. He just prayed that Alec would accept his apology and have mercy on his soul. 

 

**

 

Alec and Jace spent their morning out on the blonde boy’s veranda, staring out at the garden where their little sister and little brother played. They were kicking a ball — a ball that had originally belonged to Max’s valet Raphael. But the man had no need of it in his adult years and had given it to Max as a gift. A gift that all the Lightwood children had had their chance to enjoy. Alec and Jace would have both joined their siblings in their play, but they had other things on their minds, distracting things. Alec couldn’t stop thinking about the aroma situation — how Raj had framed Magnus in order to take his position as his valet. It was something so stupid that never even had to occur at all if it weren’t for jealousy and aggravation. He felt guilty for blaming Magnus for the source of the foul stench, however, he did consider it a reasonable accusation. Magnus was supposed to be the _only_ one with access to his bedroom, hence why Alec was so quick to blame him . 

Jace, on the other hand, refused to dwell on the past. Instead, he spent his morning contemplating the many scenarios that could take place during their evening spent dining with their mysterious guests. He had no idea who his parents had invited. He simply hoped that a pretty woman was involved. Or at least an interesting one. If there were a woman, however, he doubted that he would get the chance to impress her. He knew that it was about time that Alec found himself a lover — about time he settled down. His parents had been discussing it for quite some time — maybe the mysterious woman was an appropriate suitor for his brother.

“Jace” Alec’s voice lured him from his thoughts and brought him back to life. “Did you hear anything I just said?”.

Jace shook his head. “No, sorry. What were you saying?”.

“Why do I bother?” Alec mumbled underneath his breath, waving a hand in front of his face to signify that what he was saying didn’t matter. “You never listen.”

“I’m sorry” Jace said again. “I was distracted.”

“By what?” Alec asked.

“I was thinking about our mysterious guests” Jace replied, turning his head slightly to grin at his brother. “I was hoping that maybe a beautiful woman would be there.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “To you, every woman is beautiful.”

“That’s true” Jace chuckled. “But maybe there will be a woman for you.”

Alec rolled his eyes, _again._ “You’re hilarious.”

“What?” Jace asked. “I was being serious. It was about time you fell in love.”

“Why?”Alec groaned. “Emotions are nothing but a distraction. And unlike you, I can’t afford to be distracted.”

Jace frowned. “I just want you to be happy, Alec.”

“I am happy” Alec smiled, though he wasn’t quite sure if he was. “I have my family. That is all I could ever need.”

Jace nodded doubtfully and returned his gaze onto his little brother and sister whose laughter echoed across the garden. They were now running around like two restless children, with Clary and Raphael trying to keep up with their masters. Alec followed his step-brother’s gaze and smiled as their sister fell to the ground in laughter. Max fell to the ground beside her, his childish laughter somehow making Alec’s smile grow wider.

“Pardon me, my lords” Raj’s voice interrupted. “I have come to apologise for my behaviour the other night.”

Jace and Alec turned around at the same time, both their eyebrows raised. 

“Well” Jace sighed, climbing out of his seat. “I’m going to do something productive to pass the time. I’ll see you later, Alec.”

“Yeah” Alec frowned, watching sadly as his brother started out the room. “I’ll see you later.”

Raj bowed his head as Jace left the room, trying to show as much respect as possible in order to secure his job as a footman. He doubted that he would remain a footman in the Lightwood household for much longer — but it was worth a try. Alec cleared his throat, subtly hinting to the footman to speak his mind. Raj straightened and mentally reminded himself that he was there to apologise, not to waste his lordship’s time.

“My lord” he started. “I have wronged you and insulted you with my behaviour. I plead for your forgiveness and can only assure you that I will not commit such a hideous crime again.”

Alec frowned. “Just tell me why, Raj. Did I offend you in some way?”.

“No, my lord” Raj sighed. “It wasn’t about you at all. It was about-“.

“Magnus” Alec interrupted.

Raj nodded.

“Did he wrong you then?” Alec asked.

“Not intentionally” Raj admitted. “But he-I’ve always wanted to be a valet. And I’ve tried so hard to prove to your family that I _can_ be a valet. But then Magnus came along to replace and take away any chance I had at becoming _your_ valet.”

“But you’re a footman” Alec pointed out.

“Yes, my lord” Raj nodded. “But I’ve always wanted to be _more._ ”

“I understand where you’re coming from” Alec admitted, standing up slowly in order to approach the footman face to face. “But framing a more than capable valet? That seemed beyond you. I _blamed_ Magnus for _your_ actions.”

Raj bowed his head solemnly. “I know, my lord. And I’m incredibly sorry for that.”

“If you’re here in order to try and secure your job, I can only say that if it were up to me, you’d be gone by lunch time” Alec said, his tone firm and unsympathetic.

Raj swallowed hard and nodded.

“But luckily for you” Alec continued. “It’s not up to me — it’s up to Hodge. And I assume Hodge will allow you to stay considering you’ve been such a devoted footman for five years now.”

“If I am to stay, I’d be forever grateful” Raj said. 

Alec waved a hand in front of his face, signalling for Raj to go. The footman obeyed immediately and started out the door, restraining himself from spitting on the floor. He had expected Alec to be more forgiving than Magnus. However, it was the other way around. Magnus may not have outright said that he had forgiven him, but he at least showed some kindness. Alec, however, threatened to fire him if it were up to him. All respect that Raj had once had for his lordship was now gone. Alec meant nothing to him. 

 

**

 

The servants were occupied all morning with their obligations to ensure the tidiness of the Lightwood household. Maryse Lightwood had instructed them all in _person_ to make sure that the house was absolutely spotless for their evening visitors. Clary and Maureen were in charge of the front hall, dining hall, children’s bedrooms and the library. With dust in their hair and dirt under their fingernails, they mopped and scrubbed away until sweat poured down their foreheads. Simon and Magnus were in charge of the bathrooms, adult bedrooms and the garden. Gardening wasn’t really one of Magnus’ expertise, however, Simon had managed to teach him a few things about plant growth. It was considerably interesting — but Magnus never wanted to be assigned to gardening ever again. Raphael and Jordan simply had to ensure that all plates, cutlery and glasses were cleaned and prepared for supper. Not a difficult job for two grown men, however, they had been working slowly and poorly all day until Hodge stormed into the servant’s hall shouting orders. 

Magnus hadn’t seen Alec since the hunt for the aroma. He wouldn’t go as far as to say that he was avoiding him — but he wasn’t exactly eager to approach him either. He was upset — upset with the fact that Alec had so easily blamed _him_ for something he had assured him a numerous amount of times that he did not do. He supposed it had something to do with the lack of trust between them, but still, the least Alec could have done was give him the benefit of the doubt. 

The bathroom floor was covered in mould, hair and dirt. Despite being the place relied upon to clean and prepare for the day, the bathroom was the least hygienic room in the entire household. Magnus and Simon had only been scrubbing for about five minutes before the mould had burned down their throats and attacked their airways. They were coughing as though they were inhaling smoke, causing both men to retire early and seek a break. Simon escaped to find Clary, something that Magnus would have found annoying if it weren’t for the relief he felt once he was left alone. He’d always found his own company the best company. That was of course, until he met Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. Isabelle was fun, kind and had an electric sense of humour. Alec was repressed, mysterious and unpredictable — but he was also warm, genuine and respectful. He wanted to see Alec again — to try and figure out whether he had developed feelings for the young Lightwood, or whether he was _actually_ angry at him. His feelings were all over the place. Not only did he feel betrayed by a man he hardly knew, but the warning letter Camille had sent him still plagued his thoughts. 

“Magnus” Hodge’s voice startled the valet, causing the man to jump in surprise. “You’re needed upstairs with Lord Alec. You’ll need to dress him appropriately for an important dinner this evening.”

Magnus glanced sideways at the clock that hung at the end of the hall. “Already? It’s still quite early.”

“It is an _important_ dinner” Hodge explained. 

“I see” Magnus sighed, bowing his head obediently before starting down the hall.

The ‘important’ dinner that the Lightwoods were hosting for their un-named guests had become more of an inconvenience for the servants than had been previously expected. Magnus had been running around like a helpless fly all day just to please Hodge and his high expectations. Of course, Hodge wasn’t the one to blame. It was Maryse — with her barking orders and words of persistence. Magnus had no problem with Mrs Lightwood as of yet, however, she came across as very stiff and unapproachable. She gave Magnus an un-easy vibe. She was uptight and strict — something Magnus discreetly despised in a woman. A woman could be powerful and respected without overstepping her authority. 

Magnus wasn’t eager to assist Alec in his preparation for dinner. Partly because he was still bitter about the blame that Alec had placed on him over the source of the aroma, and partly because he was exhausted. Serving Alec again wouldn’t have been too unbearable if the proud man would just apologise. An apology wouldn't hurt anyone. He doubted he would get one though, with Alec being a lordship and all. 

As he darted up the stairs and rounded the corner, he came face to face with a surprised looking Alec. Magnus almost matched his lordship’s surprise with a loud gasp and wide eyes. He had expected to meet Alec in his chambers, staring dumbly at the mirror. However, Alec had already dressed perfectly. Even his hair had been brushed back. He was wearing a black and white suit — plain and simple, but very elegant. 

“Magnus” Alec breathed, straightening his blazer out of habit. “I didn’t expect to see you today.”

“Why not, my lord?” Magnus asked.

“I thought you uh-“ Alec hesitated, searching for the right words. “I mean, I wouldn’t have blamed you if you wanted to avoid me today.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow but said nothing, allowing Alec the opportunity to continue.

“I mean, you deserve an apology” Alec went on. “I shouldn’t have blamed you, especially when you had already told me you hadn’t been in my chambers. It was wrong and inconsiderate of me. I shouldn’t have under-estimated Raj and I regret that now.”

Magnus bowed his head respectfully. “Apology accepted, my lord.”

“I hope that we can start over” Alec said — and he looked like he meant it. “I’ve never really been good at communicating with my valets. Maybe I can learn from my mistakes and improve.”

“Maybe” Magnus smiled. “But you’ve made no mistake, really. I understand why you were so quick to blame me. You barely know me and I’m your valet. Please don’t feel bad, my lord.”

Alec shrugged, glancing over his shoulder uneasily before opening his mouth to speak again. “Maybe I can make it up to you?”.

“How so?” Magnus inquired.

Alec shrugged again, still looking uneasy. “After dinner tonight, meet me on the rooftop.”

“The rooftop?” Magnus echoed, sounding unsure.

Alec nodded. “I’ll bring that drink you looked like you needed the other day.”

“Ah” Magnus smiled. “Then how could I refuse?”.

Alec grinned. “Great. Look, thanks for understanding. Most valets would have given me the cold shoulder by now. You’re different, Bane. I think you’re the best valet I’ve ever had.”

“Enough with the pleasantries, my lord” Magnus chuckled. “You have a dinner to go to.”

“Right” Alec straightened up, his lips pursed and his eyes wide. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yes, my lord” Magnus nodded. “You better impress me — my forgiveness comes at a cost.”

Alec laughed. “I could always just pay you to forgive me.”

“I don’t take cash” Magnus said, his voice somewhat flirtatious.

“Then what?” Alec asked, his lips curled into an interested smirk.

Magnus shrugged. “I guess you’re just going to have to wait and see.”

Alec opened his mouth to speak, but a voice from upstairs stopped him and lured him back to reality. He had a dinner to attend and a flirtatious conversation with his valet wasn’t exactly the _right_ thing to be doing in order to pass the time. He wasn’t sure what had just happened between himself and Magnus, but he was curious to see how their meeting on the rooftop would go. Alec had originally just wanted to apologise and make it up to Magnus by sharing some of the best alcohol together on the rooftop. But now, Alec felt like he wanted more. However, he couldn’t quite understand it. Something inside him had unlocked as though Magnus’ voice was the key. It was strange and quite unnerving. But Alec had more important things to worry about like the important dinner he was late for. Without another word to his valet, Alec darted down the hall to face the night and all of its unexpected events. Magnus watched after him curiously, a light feeling buzzing inside his heart and his head. Slowly, he turned around and started towards the servant’s hall, his head spinning with indescribable thoughts and feelings. What had just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this. I haven't written a fanfic in a long time but I'm excited to see as to how this one goes. I would love to hear your feedback! :')


End file.
